


After Everything

by MARVELOUSDCWORLD



Category: Marvel, Ororo - Fandom, Ororo Munroe - Fandom, Storm - Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Africa, Asgard, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mutant, Ororo Munroe - Freeform, Storm - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, odinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVELOUSDCWORLD/pseuds/MARVELOUSDCWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happily married after two long years, a divorce neither of them expected tears them apart. Ororo must come to terms with her true feelings for Thor and the deadly mutant possessing her before it’s too late. All the while Thor searches for the real cause of their divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

Two Years Ago…

 

“Are you alright?” her husband asks with a slight smile gracing his handsome features. The prince doesn’t know if he’s ever been happier in his entire life. 

 

Ororo nods, knowing that if she speaks she’ll probably throw up. She lets Thor take her shaking hand, guiding her into the motor boat. 

 

It rocks slightly in the sparkling water as she carefully steps in and sits. She tries to calm her heavy breathing as her husband unties the sturdy rope holding the boat to the pier. 

 

Relax woman! she orders herself. She rolls her shoulders and runs her fingers through her blade straight white hair. 

 

You have nothing to be nervous about. 

 

Yeah, sure she just got married to the love of her life less than thirty minutes ago. 

 

Sure she’s about to embark on her honeymoon with the love of her life. 

 

Sure there’ll be first time passionate lovemaking with the love of her life. 

 

“Thor…” she groans, a hand over her mouth. Her caramel skin feels cold despite the fact that it’s eighty degrees. 

 

His face fills with concern as he pauses his actions to hurriedly join his wife on the boat. 

 

“What is it? Are you feeling sick?” She doesn’t answer as she feels her stomach grow queasy. Thor cups her chin so their variations of blue eyes are trained on each other. 

 

“You’re…having second thoughts?” 

 

No you idiot! I love you!

 

She shakes her head rapidly and places a hand on his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his white shirt. 

 

“Speak to me love,” he orders softly, caressing her cheek. 

 

Her methane blue eyes begin to fill with tears and she buries her head into the curve of his neck and shoulder. 

 

She feels his body shake with silent laughter and she wants to slap him.

 

“I see,” he murmurs and begins stroking her back.

 

“Ororo believe it or not…I am just as nervous as you are.”

 

Ororo scoffs. I doubt that. 

 

He chuckles and kisses her clammy forehead. She snuggles up against him, already feeling more relaxed.

 

“I never pictured myself married,” she says finally. She pulls away from him to look at him. 

 

“Really?” his face is filled with curiosity upon his wife’s words. 

 

“Someone so beautiful and with such extraordinary gifts doesn’t picture herself wed?”

 

Ororo giggles and playfully smacks his chest. 

 

“It’s not that.”

 

“Then what love?” 

 

She bites her lip, thinking of the right words to say. When she first met Thor, she found him arrogant and extremely cocky. It was no secret he was smitten with her but Ororo had ignored his attempts of flirting on numerous occasions. Overtime he matured, becoming less of a typical prince and more of selfless one. She wan uncertain when she fell in love with him, no matter how hard she tried to remember. She definitely did not expect to love him, much less expect to marry him, but, love was sneaky that way. 

 

“I never thought I would even fall in love. Marriage was never a goal for me.” Ororo always considered herself an independent woman.

 

He stops stroking her back and takes her hand instead.

 

“I knew I was to be married someday,” he says as if just realizing. 

 

“But I never pictured it to be with someone so…” he pauses searching for the right word to describe his beautiful wife. 

 

“So?” she glances up at him deep in thought. He looks at her, grinning. 

 

“So majestic.” She laughs again and tries to kiss his cheek. He turns his head at the same time, causing their lips to meet instead. 

 

Ororo swore whenever he kissed her she felt like a Goddess. It was like his world revolved around her and only her. 

 

She moaned softly into the kiss as he cupped the side of her face. Their tongues touched gently while their lips moved in perfect rhythm. 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him closer to her body. All the feelings of nervousness and doubt were leaving her mind the longer he kissed her. 

 

Ororo knew what she wanted now. She wanted his love, his compassion, and right now, him. 

 

“Thor,” she says breathily, trying to break away from the kiss. If they didn’t stop now the newly wed couple would be fucking before they even made it to Trinidad. 

Ororo gives a warning clap of thunder which causes him to reluctantly pull away, knowing all too well why they should stop. 

 

“Forgive me Ororo,” he laughs and pecks her cheek. The weather witch sighs deeply and straightens her long white beach dress. 

 

“You drive me insane sometimes.”

 

“And that’s why you love me so much,” she teases. 

 

“Indeed it is.” He kisses her one last time before rising from his spot to sit at the drivers seat. 

 

This would be a beautiful honeymoon. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is still technically a flashback. Just a look at their lives before everything went down.   
> Please leave some feedback!  
> xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily married after two long years, a divorce neither of them expected tears them apart. Ororo must come to terms with her true feelings for Thor and the deadly mutant possessing her before it’s too late. All the while Thor searches for the real cause of their divorce.

“Storm…you have-stop!” The weather mutant could just barely hear Scott’s voice over her transmitter.

 

“I…can’t.” She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought to control the raging tornado born under her command.

 

Ororo never had any problems controlling dangerous weather, so why was it now that she couldn’t stop her own tornado? Something…wasn’t right.

 

Stop crying! She ordered herself. You are not weak. Get this under control. NOW! 

 

“A lof of people…going to get hurt, Storm.” Ororo ignored Logan’s voice and concentrated on the raging beast before her.

 

Her eyes glowed a fierce white as she tempted to calm the weather spell with the motion of her hands. The tornado was huge and bulky and grey. Thunder boomed in the distanced and every now and then the sky flashed with electric blue lighting bolts. The storm was getting even worse if that was possible. 

 

“We’re sending help!” Scott’s voice came in again, annoying Ororo.

 

“No! I can do this!”

 

“Ororo!” Ororo snapped her head up to see who had so boldly called her name. She lost concentration upon seeing the thunder god effortlessly float above her. 

 

Thor.

 

She furrowed her brows and hissed at him.

 

“Leave! I have this under control.” Her voice boomed with power but he didn't flinch.

 

Thor raised his eyebrows and tightened his grip on Mjolnir. 

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes…” her answer was hesitant and unsure.

 

“You do not have to prove anything Ororo. There are always storms we can’t handle.” Through the blowing winds and loud claps of thunder, she shouldn’t be able to hear his voice so clear, but she does. It’s strong and bold and…comforting.

 

“A lot of people are going to die If I don’t stop this.” Her glowing eyes wavered. 

 

Thor noticed it instantly and attempted to fly down.

 

“No!” she ordered. 

 

“You’ll die too if you come closer.” He sighed at her stubbornness. 

 

“Both of us will die if you continue to be defiant,” he responded sternly. 

 

“Let me help you Ororo. We can stop this, but only together.” As he spoke, he was able to get a little closer to the weather mutant. 

 

She didn’t understand why this man, this man from Asgard who carelessly flirted with her, who countlessly tried to annoyed her, was risking his life just to help her. 

 

Her wet hair whipped in her face but she made no effort to remove it as she watched him fly down.

 

Thor finally was able to land but a few feet from her, red cape in the wind, blue eyes filled with concern. 

 

“Will you let me help you?” he asked her softly, now only mere inches from her. His handsome face showed he was being honest and sincere. 

 

She looked down at her boots, covered in mud and rain. Don’t do it Ororo.

 

His hand took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

 

“Do you trust me?” he breathed. Her white eyes slowly began to fade back to their methane blue. Thor smiled a little but kept his hold on her face. 

 

He was somehow calming her; just as her eyes returned to normal, the tornado grew weak and the heavy rains turned to drizzle. 

 

“Yes,” she answered calmly. “I trust you.” He nodded and released her chin. He confidently walked in front of her, facing the not completely dead tornado. Ororo turned and watched him as he lifted his hammer to the heavens. 

 

Almost immediately, the grey sky began to clear and the lightning stopped. What was left of the tornado had completely vanished as well as the thunder and lightning. 

 

She watched in amazement at the sun peaked out, flashing rays of light on them both.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest as he turned to face her again. Words could not express how they were feeling at the moment. 

 

Thor had finally seen her in her vulnerable state and she trusted him. HIM. 

 

“You stopped it,” she said finally but hesitantly.

 

“We stopped it,” he corrected, a smirk now on his face. 

 

She couldn’t help but smile at him as he came forward and embraced her. She buried her head in his chest and his arms wrapped themselves around her. 

 

She felt safe in his arms, she felt like she could do anything as long as he was by her side. 

 

Thor held her close, refusing to let go. She was precious, vulnerable and he was the only one to save her from herself. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered. He said nothing, but gently pushed her away and boldly planted a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Normally Ororo would have slapped him for doing that, instead she let him embrace her again in those muscular arms of his. 

 

It was at that moment, she knew she was in love with him. 

 

Flashback End

 

She wakes to the sound of waves crashing and the slight rock of the boat. She stretches and yawns groggily.

 

“Thor?”

 

“I’m here love.” He kisses her forehead and resumes gathering their bags. It seems she accidentally slept through the entire trip to Trinidad. 

 

“I didn’t wish to wake you,” he laughs as if reading her thoughts. “You looked so serene in your sleep.” 

 

“It’s ok,” she murmurs, yawning again. “Let me help you.” Just as she reaches for a bag, her husband playfully swats her hand away. 

 

She frowns, crossing her arms. Thor chuckles and pinches her cheek.

 

“I’ll unpack. Go inside and wait for me?” She rolls her eyes but listens. She hated waiting for it to happen. Sure she was nervous before, but now was different. 

 

“Fine,” Ororo huffs. She carefully steps out of the boat, her feet landing in soft warm sand. The wind caresses her mocha skin giving her just a slight chill. The sky tells her it’s almost night but she doesn’t feel tired. 

 

The beach house before her is huge and incredibly magnificent, complete with glass doors and polished wood. She can only imagine what the inside looks like. She stares in awe, wondering how just two people can possibly use up all the space.

 

Ororo gives a tiny squeal when her husband swats her behind.

 

“Hey!” she glares at him, fighting the urge to smile. 

 

“If you don’t go now I may not be able to control myself later.” His voice is husky and causes a flutter between his wife’s legs. 

 

“There may not be a later if you make me wait,” she retorts back, her voice equally as seductive as his. 

 

He smirks and nods understandingly. 

 

“Alright. I’ll be five minutes. Think you can wait that long?” 

 

She pretends to ponder the thought.

 

“I guess I can be patient,” she teases. He laughs and tries to kiss her but she holds a finger to his lips.

 

“Now you’ll have to wait.” She winks and spins around, making her way to the house. 

 

Thor gazes admiringly at his wife. He would most likely have her sore by tomorrow morning. 

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Smut ahead…;)  
> xoxo


End file.
